Kickin' It: The Troubled Truth
by Ashsmilelove
Summary: kim starts to dought about not liking jack and jack is jealus of jerrys little cusin because his hitting on his sister lucy she trys to make both of them see that they kike each other and at the end lucy finds something that she dint want to admit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Girl

Kickin' It: The Troubled Truth

Kim's Pov

I was walking to the bobby Wasabi Dojo when I saw Jack talking to a little looked about 11 or 12 years old,she had light brown hair just like jacks, her hair went down to her waist. It lightly glowed with the light and so did her skin. My fist got tight when I saw them having such a good time. I went in walking straight to Jack, hiding my fist and anger.

"Hi Jack" I said with a small smile

"Oh hi Kim"

"Oh so this is Kim" said mystery girl sarcastically " She is pretty ,just like you told me. So when are you gonna tell her"

"Tell me what?" I asked my fist starting to soften

"Oh that-" Jack cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth

"She doesn't know what she's talking about" He was blushing which made me blush. After a few moments of silence I asked

"Umm Jack who is she" I was looking at her know after being hypnotized with his sweet chocolate-brown –_wait, what am I saying we are just friends best friends actually but no more, right?_

"Ohh she's my little sister Lucy, Lucy this is Kim" he still had his hands on her mouth next thing I think she bit him because he gave a little whine

"Oww" I looked at Lucy and she was giggling under her breath. I noticed right there that she looked exactly like Jack. Her chocolate-brown eyes stood out from her hair even though they were kind of the same color

Jack's Pov

I stared at Kim feeling my cheeks getting red. I felt something hit my head that made me snap out of my hypnotism. When I looked at Lucy she had the Bobby Wasabi door open, then screamed something that made me blush even more.

"JACK HAS A CRUSH ON KIM!"

"LUCY IM GONNA KILL YOU" I ran after her

**OK DEPENDING IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS IM GOING TO KEEP GOING WITH THE STORY ITS REALLY GOOD BUT IF I DONT GET ANY COMMENTS OR WHATEVER THEN IM STILL GOING TO KEEP ON GOING. THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY BY THE WAY ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Love

_2 weeks later_

Lucy's Pov

After a few days I started to go to the Bobby Wasaby Dojo with my brother Jack. I never knew karate but the first day of sparring my body did all these kind of moves. It was like karate was in my blood. Know im a black belt. Milton told me to leave the too lovebirds a secret but it was fun annoying them about it.

"Hey Lu you excited about the new member, I heard he was a boy"

Dum Jerry ruining my thoughts. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. He turned red then started laughing. I dint notice Milton walking over to too me

"Everyone thinks your expression are cute because it makes your eyes look bigger" I blushed, knowing how pink I get, I looked away seeing Jack's, are you ok? expression. I changed the subject.

"So who's the new kid?" The question made me even curious. I forgot what Milton said before so I acxidentally made him blush.

"Um its Jerry's….. um Jerry's"_ Helloo earth to Milton!_

"Jerry's cousin Bryan"

"Ok everybody ready for our new member" Rudy announced

A boy came from Rudy's office wearing a Bobby Wasaby T-shirt. He had dark brown hair and even though he was across the mat I could see he had hazel eyes. Jerry made a big wuz when he came out

"Hey Bryan, you an' me bro"

Bryan's Pov

"H-Hi" I said nervously. I breathed then felt a lot better, then I pointed at the people while saying there name

"You must be Kim, Jack, Eddie, hi Jerry, Milton and" I stopped and saw a beautiful girl waiting for me to say her name. She stepped in front of me making me blush. She held out her hand

"I'm Lucy, Jack's sister"_ She smelled like sweet vanilla and mint –wait did I just say that?_

Jack's Pov

Bryan was nice but got nervous when he saw Lucy. I suddenly got mad. I walked over to them after the moment of silence. I put the long moment of silence. I put my arm around Lucy.

"Hi Bryan, Jerry's calling you "he dint stop blushing or looking at her

"Ok, thanks see you later Lucy "

"Bye" she said "Why did you do that we weren't doing anything"

She whines I enjoy, I was still mad though "Oh I know, I was just checking on you" I looked at Bryan who was talking to Jerry. "Be careful ok"

"I know Jack I'm not stupid"


	3. Chapter 3: just friends right?

Chapter 3: Only friend's right?

Lucy's Pov

After a few days me and Bryan became good friends, you can even say best friends. I got used to people blushing with my expressions, I also took advantage of them with teachers. Today was a little different than every other day. Rudy planned for all of us to go camping but we ended up him driving us and leaving us in the middle of nowhere. Know we were all walking up a gigantic mountain that seemed to never end.

"Are we there yet?" I asked I was thirsty and tired from all that walking

"No" everyone said with an I'm so tired of that question look

"When are we going to stop?" I whined "At the top" Jack answered this time he answered sweetly. We weren't far so I ran even though my legs were killing me. I sat next to a waterfall that made kind of a lake it looked like those on the movies the ones I thought were fake.

"Finally" I said to myself. I fell on my knees to the ground. After drinking water I threw myself back.

"Wow and I thought you were tired" It was Bryan

I had my eyes closed and when I opened them I saw his beautiful hazel eyes melting me to him –_wait a minute right there I just sounded like one of those poets, did I really just say that? _I felt is breath in my face, I noticed right there we were just inches apart. He noticed that too. We blushed then he started leaning in –_what, is he going to kiss me? Well do I want him to or did I just want him to be my friend? Friends, yess, more than that, no, well, maybe_. I heard laughter behind a tree. It was Jerry, Milton and ,of course, Eddie. When I tried standing up, we hit our foreheads together. I could see them clearly know. I blushed when I thought about what they saw, to make them forget about it I found three medium rocks and aimed at their stomach. I wanted them hurt not in a hospital. That's when Jack and Kim appeared.

"What happened to you three?"

I wasn't scared of Jack but I still gave me and Bryan some space

"Lucy hit us all with rocks" Jerry explained pointing at me

"Know why did _you_ do _that?_" He looked at me hugging myself. I was about to tell him a lie but Eddie cut me off with the truth

"Bryan and her were about to kiss and we saw them"

-_I swear sometimes I wanna kill that guy_

_Kim's Pov_

When Eddie told me and Jack that Lucy was about to kiss Bryan I suddenly opened my mouth I looked at Jack and he looked like he was going to kill the kid, his eyes weren't sweet they were cold. He looked at Lucy who was starting to cry,I looked to and she looked at me with her sorry eyes. They reminded me so much of Jacks sweet melting chocolate br-_I should really stop thinking about jacks eyes like this._ When I snaped out of whatever I was on I saw my hand on Jacks he was fine know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The truth

Jack's Pov

I felt this tingling in my hand that made me forget why I was so mad. Then I heard Eddie whisper.

"Jack and Kim are holding hands" he wasn't a good whisperer at all

"The so love each other" Milton blurted out. That's when I heard Lucy

"Jack its not my fault or anybody's, and really sorry if this got you mad just don't hurt anybody please" I could barely tell what she was saying because of her tears –_I hate to make her cry_

"Its ok just be _careful"_ I stretched the word careful for her to understand that next time it wont be the same. After this I gave her a hug

Kim's Pov

I dint want Jack to get mad again so I changed the subject. "Ok this looks like a good spot" everyone agreed still looking over at Jack "Ok then let's start preparing for the night"

I was going to open my bag when Jack came behind me and whispered something in my ear that made me blush for a while

"Thanks Kim" Jacks whisperers always made jump, but this one was different it meant something more than thank you.

"U want us all to start the camp but u have about an hour standing there doing nothing" I swear sometimes I think Jerry whines more than a baby "That's not fair man"

Suddenly my phone started ringing, it was Olivia my best friend

"Hey what's up"

"Nothing so are you going to make a move on Jack at this 2 day trip" she sounded exited

"Wait how did you know I never told you"

"Forget about that Kim and tell me are you going to tell Jack"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Look Kim everybody knows that you like him but deny it you should really think about what you really feel for Jack" this sounded serious "at least try"

"Ok fine"

"I have to go bye"

"bye"

After talking to Olivia I started thinking _–do I like Jack?_ This question ran by my head till night came. I wasn't paying that much attention to what I was doing but when Jack pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks a lot Kim, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there"

I hugged back –_his sweet and smart I know him like the back of my hand and I get nervous with him, I can't get him out of my head, its true I do like Jack! _After that it felt akward being so close to him.

Jack's Pov

When I hugged Kim it wasn't because I wanted to say thank you it was because I wanted to be close to her –_Do I like Kim? Yes you have been blinding yourself for so much time know! _I suddenly pulled her away


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:It's Alright

Lucy's Pov

Because we were all bored when the night came so Jerry suggested to play, truth or dare. It was fun but in the middle of the game I started getting cold that's when I thought of an idea. I sat next to Jack

"Jack you should tell Kim how you feel"

"It's not that easy and how do you know I like her?"

"Jack I know you more than anybody and it is easy"

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah a little"

"Come here"

"Um ok" I was suddenly in his lap my arm hugging one of his while both of his arms were around me. He rested his head on the top of mine.

"Take her on a walk and tell her how you feel"

"How and why do you care, I'm curious"

"I care because your my brother and I love you" I sighed "I'll help you and don't worry I think she figured out that she likes you to" I hugged him

"I'm going to get one of your sweaters"

"Ok"

When I came back from where the boys were going to sleep I sat down next to Bryan with a giant sweater on After Jerry finished telling us that he use to suck his thumb I blurted out "My turn, Jack truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take Kim on a walk in the forest"

Kim's Pov

After Lucy dared Jack to take me on a walk in the forest I started getting exited. WE were in the middle of the forest and after a few moments of silence I started to talk

"So why do you think she made us do this?"

"Oh you'll find out later"

After walking for like an hour Jack stopped "Kim I have to tell you something i-i-i" he was so shy sometimes "Jack what" I gave one step closer to him we were only inches apart know I felt his breath in my face. Then something amazing happened, he kissed me he had one of his hand on my waist pulling me close to him. When we broke apart he was smiling we were still inches apart though "I love you" –_yay_ "I love you too" we kissed again deeper and better.

Lucy's Pov

After the two lovebirds left we kept playing truth or dare. That's when Eddie came up with this stupid dare for me.

"Lucy I dare you to go to the lake over dare with Bryan and stay there for an hour" I saw that Bryan was going to tell something to Eddie but I cut him off "fine"

"Um Lucy I have to tell you something" we were walking down a slippery hill his back to me

"Yeah what –whoa" I fell on top of him I got on my knees and looked over at the river he got on his knees facing me then he said the sweetest words ever

"I like you, Lucy since the first day I saw you" I looked at him

"I know" then his face turned disappointing then I blurted out the truth "I don't know if I like you that way yet I haven't figured it out yet" I started getting up while I told him this then he stood up to

"Tell me if you want me to stop" he put one hand on my waist pulling me close to him every minute. We kissed it lasted forever. When we sat back down everyone was there. The next day we went home. Jack and Kim kissed a million times.


End file.
